Kindergarten Days
by Twilightchick10
Summary: Edward And Bella Meet In Kindergarten And Renee Is The Teacher... And The Troubles they Go through As they get older. rated m for future chapters possibly :D
1. Chapter 1

**Kindergarten Days**

All Human I Own Nothing But I Wish I Did

BPOV

It's My First Day Of Kindergarten And I'm Really Nervous. What If The Other Boys and Girls Don't Like Me? My Mommy Says They Will, She's The Teacher. I Hope I Make A New Friend Today.

EPOV

Mommy And I Get To The School. It Is My First Day Of Kindergarten. Mommy Walks Me Into The School And To The Classroom. There Is A Girl Sitting At The Teacher's Desk. She Has Wavy Brown Hair And Pretty Brown Eyes. The Teacher Comes Up To Me And Mommy And Says "Hello, I'm Ms. Swan The Teacher."

"Nice To Meet You, I'm Esme Cullen And This Is Edward." Ms. Swan Bends down To My Height, "Hi Edward, I'm Your New Teacher, I Hope You have Fun And Make A Lot Of New Friends This Year."

I Force Myself To Look Away From The Girl With The Pretty Eyes And Answer "Me Too."

BPOV

I Was Coloring At My Mommy's Desk When A Boy with Brownish Hair And Stunning Green Eyes Comes In With his Mommy. I Looked Up And He Was Staring At Me. I Heard Mommy Talking To His Mom And I Found Out His Name Was Edward. I Looked Away But When I Looked Back Up His Mommy Was Gone. Edward Walked Over To One Of The Tables And Put His Backpack Down. Me And Him Were The Only Kids In The Room Along With Mommy. I Worked Up The Courage To Go Over And Talk To Him. I Got Up And Walked Over To Him.

EPOV

I Jumped When I Saw The Girl With The Pretty Eyes Standing Next To Me. She Was Wearing A Pink Dress, Black Shoes And Her Hair Was Down.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She Blushed And Looked Away, I Could Tell She Was Shy.

I Smiled And Said "Hello, I'm Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Bella had sat down at the table with me and we talked about our favorite things like colors, animals, and friends.

"I don't have any friends," said Bella, "I don't even have a brother or sister to play with." She frowned.

"I have two brothers and two sisters, they can be mean. You wouldn't want any. They're the only friends I have."

"I'll be your friend." Bella said shyly.

"Ok." I said quietly, other kids had started coming in.

BPOV

"I'll be your friend." I said shyly, "Ok." He said. I was so happy! I made a new friend!

Other kids started coming in and mommy started writing little name tags for everyone to wear so we could learn each other's names.

At the table Edward and I were sitting at two girls and two boys came to sit with us.

I looked at their name tags and saw that the two girls names were Angela and Jessica, they were giggling quietly.

The boys names were Eric and Mike, they were looking at Angela and Jessica but then they looked at me, I blushed and looked away quickly.

EPOV

When Mike and Eric were looking at Bella I got upset. She was mine! She said she'd be my friend not theirs! Mike and Eric finally looked away and then Ms. Swan started talking.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ms. Swan and I hope you have a great first day of kindergarten. I see some of you have already made some friends."

She handed out some paper and crayons, "You are going to draw a picture of your favorite animal to hang around the class room."

I picked up a yellow crayon and started drawing a lion, I glanced over at Bella and she had a pink crayon and was scribbling a big pink puff. I assumed she was drawing a lamb, her favorite animal.

BPOV

Mommy handed out stuff to color with, she said we had to draw our favorite animal. I started to draw a pink lamb but I kept thinking about Edward. He was my friend! I noticed that Jessica kept staring at him. It made me mad. I liked Edward. A lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Own Nothing But I Really Wish I Did :D**

BPOV  
It was the end of the day and everyone's mommy's and daddy's were coming to get them. Me and Edward were officially best friends. We played together at recess and talked a lot.

Edward's mommy and daddy were the last to show up. Edward ran over to them and then pulled them to over to me.  
"This is Bella," said Edward, I blushed, "She's my bestest friend."

Edward's daddy bends down and puts his hand out for me to shake. I put my hand in his and said "Hi, I'm Bella."  
"Nice to meet you Bella."

Then Edward's mommy bends down and says, "Hello Bella, I hope to see you a lot more since you two seem to be bestest friends." she smiled and then my mommy came over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, hello. I see you've met my Bella." "Oh Bella is your daughter?" asked Edward's mommy.  
"Yes. Her and Edward seem to be getting along nicely." "We're bestest friends mommy." I said, Edward smiled.  
"Oh ok Bella, we should let Edward and his parents go home. You'll see him again."

"Okay,bye Edward."

"Bye Bella"He smiled and left.

EPOV  
When my mommy and daddy walked in I thought they should meet Bella. I ran over to them and pulled them over to Bella.  
"This is Bella," my Bella, my best friend, I thought to myself. "She's my bestest friend."

My daddy bent down and offered Bella his hand to shake, Bella shook his hand and said,  
"Hi, I'm Bella."  
"Nice to meet you Bella." Daddy stood up and mommy bent down and said, "Hello Bella, I hope to see you a lot more since you two seem to be bestest friends." Ms. Swan came over and she said,  
" I see you've met my Bella." Bella is Ms. Swan's daughter? I wouldn't have known. She didn't look anything like Bella. She told Bella that she'd see me again and then mommy, daddy, and I left. I don't think I can wait until tomorrow to see Bella's pretty eyes again.

We had to go get my sister Alice. She was in kindergarten too.

When we finally got Alice we went home where Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were waiting too see how our first day went. They were all in 1st grade. Rosalie and Jasper were twins and Emmett was a few months older than them.

"Edward, Alice! How was kindergarten?" they all said. Sometimes they acted like they were so much older than us. Of course Alice started chatting about her whole first day in detail. Jasper came over to me and asked how my day was.

" I made a new friend, her name is Bella." Jasper started making fun of me and went around saying "Edward's got a girlfriend!"  
"No I don't! She's just my friend!" I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. Hopefully he would stop. But the truth is, I do like Bella. More than a friend, she's my best friend and I hope that doesn't change.

**A/N : Sorry for another short chapter..... I promise there is more to this little story.... I'll update maybe tomorrow if I don't get bombarded with back to school HW :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but I wish I did :D This chapter is dedicated to one of my f.f.f's Kasey. Thanks for supporting my story! :D**

BPOV

I was playing in my backyard on the slide. It was Saturday, sunny and warm. I got to the top of the slide and when I went to sit to slide down my foot got caught on the edge and I fell down the slide and hit the ground. Hard. I heard a little muffled crack and then all I felt was pain in my arm. I started crying. "Mommy!!!!" my mom came running out of the house.

At the Emergency Room in the hospital the doctor looked at my arm and said it was broken. He also said that I have to stay home for a week. I don't think I can go that long without seeing Edward or hearing his voice.

EPOV

Bella hasn't been in school for three days and neither has Ms. Swan. I'm really worried about her. What if something bad happened? Oh No. I really miss my Bella and I hope she comes back soon.

Jessica comes over to me and sits down next to me where Bella usually sits, "Hi Edward." She Says.

"Hello Jessica. Can I help you?" She giggled and answers, "Has anyone told you your eyes are pretty?" actually when I think about it Bella told me that my eyes were really pretty and looked like green diamonds,

"Yes, Bella did."

"Oh." I smiled at her and she got up and walked away. I can't wait for Bella to come back.

BPOV

Finally a week had passed. I could see Edward again! I'd have to tell him how much I missed him. When I walked into the classroom I could hardly sit still and wait for the class to come. I was anxious to see Edward again. I wonder if he missed me at all.

A pair of bright green eyes met mine and I smiled. I get up and walk over to hug him when his eyes moved to my arm. My cast. I got a bright blue cast. Edward said blue looked good on me. Maybe he could sign it. "Hi Edward! I missed you."

"Hi Bella, I missed you too. What happened to your arm?" he asked sounding worried.

"I fell down my slide and broke my arm, but it doesn't hurt anymore." I said trying to stop him from worrying. "You can sign the cast if you want." I said, looking down.

"Okay!" He took my hand and pulled me over to our table. He was holding my hand! I blushed and he smiled.

I sat down and gave him a marker. He wrote his name and put a little heart next to it. Does he like me? I hope he does because I like him. I mean LIKE him.

EPOV

When I walked into the classroom my eyes met a pair of big, pretty, deep brown eyes, I smiled and Bella walked over to me. I noticed she had something odd and blue on her arm. Blue looked good on her but this blue thing was different.

"Hi Edward! I missed you." I didn't move my eyes from the blue thing. A cast.

"Hi Bella, I missed you too. What happened to your arm?" I asked a little worried.

"I fell down my slide and broke my arm, but it doesn't hurt anymore." I could tell she was trying to make me stop worrying. "You can sign the cast if you want."

"Okay!" I took this chance to hold her hand, something I've wanted to do for a while. She blushed and I walked with her over to our table and she gave me a marker. I wrote my name and put a heart next to it.

I hope she didn't mind. Maybe Jasper was right. I think of Bella as my girlfriend, and I hope she liked me like I did her.

**A/N: So I updated.... hope you like it even though it's a shortie..... but I have writers block for chapter 5..... any ideas? Review and leave any ideas for chapter 5! :D Oh P.S F.F.F means Fun. Friends. Forever ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

** I want to thank Saga Obsessed for the brilliant idea for this Chapter! Thanks! :D**

**EPOV**

Bella was over at my house for a play date with me. It was raining outside so Bella, Alice, and I started playing pretend. Bella was my "Girl friend" and I was her "Boy friend". We used the kitchen and the dining room as a fancy restaurant, Alice was the waitress.

"Hewo, I'm Awice, how can I hewlp you?" Alice lost a tooth so when she said "L's" they sounded like "W's".

"We'll what do you have?" asked Bella.

"Spisghetti."Said Alice,  
"Oh! Ok Spisghetti Please!" said Bella. None of us could say spaghetti right. Alice went to the kitchen and came back with two plates of purple spaghetti. Mommy said we couldn't use real spaghetti so we used play-dough instead.

"Thank you." Said Bella and I at the same time, Bella blushed.  
"Your blush is really pretty." I Said.  
"Thanks." She smiled and blushed more. We finished our "spaghetti", more like rolled it into a ball, and Alice came over.  
"You two should pretend to get married and I can be the wedding pwanner."  
"Ok!" said Bella.

We were about to start planning the "Wedding" when Bella's mommy came and Bella had to leave.  
"Bye Edward, bye Alice."  
"Bye Bella." She hugged me and kissed my cheek. She smiled then left. She kissed me! For the first time! I was happy until Alice started running around saying, "Edward got kissed, Edward got kissed!" It bothered me for a little but then I realized I was too happy to care. Tomorrow at school me and Bella were getting "Married", I giggled and thought about what it would be like.

**BPOV**

I was so excited for tomorrow. Edward and i were getting "Married". Alice was gonna be the wedding planner. I hope I don't have to wear a puffy dress. I hate dresses.

Alice was my girl best friend but I loved her like a sister. I wish I had a sister, Edward was lucky to have two. When I left Edward's house I heard Alice yell "Edward got kissed, Edward got kissed!" I hope he didn't mind I kissed him. I liked it. We'll I'll ask him tomorrow.

**A/N- Sorry for the super duper short chapters.... I really am..... it looks much longer on paper! :D I'll Update later this weekend**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"I am happy!" I yelled

"Why Bella?" Asked my mommy still half asleep.

"Cuz it's a snow day!"

"Oh really?"

"Yea! It said so on the TV. Mommy! Can Edward come over?"

"I'll have to call his mom and see-"I cut her off.

"Alice too? Please? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" I did my best puppy dog pout and she gave in.

"Okay Bella. They can both come over." She smiled and picked up the phone to call his mommy.

**1 hour later**

I saw a silver car come into the driveway, Edward and Alice were here! Edward's mommy got Edward and Alice out of the car and they ran up to the front door. Edward and Alice's mommy was holding a bag that said 'Alice' on the side, I wonder what's in it. Mommy answered the door.

"Hi Edward! Hi Alice!" I Greeted them.

"Hi Bella." They both said. After a little while of Mommy and Edward's mommy talking she left. I took Edward and Alice to my room. Alice had her 'Alice' bag and she took out some dress up stuff out of it for our 'wedding'.

"Aliceee," I whined "I don't like dresses."

"C'mon Bewa You'll wook rewy pretty in it."

"Yea Bella." Said Edward, he was sitting in the middle of my bed. I blushed.

"Ok fine." I put the dress on and went to my mommy's room to get a pair of high heels, when I came back Edward was wearing a black outfit with a loose bow thingie on his neck, I giggled. I walked over to him and realized I still wasn't as tall as him in the heels I was wearing. They weren't very high though.

Alice started saying things like, "Edward do you wike Bewa? Bewa do you wike Edward?" we both said 'Yes' And she says "You may kiss the bride." She smiled and Edward leaned close to me and was about to kiss me when my mommy walked in.

"Edward, Bella, Alic-, Oh am I interrupting something?" I blushed.

"Mommy!" I Yelled. She apologized and left. Edward kissed my cheek and smiled. For the rest of our play date we just played in the snow and had hot coco. I was now Mrs. Cullen…… I wish! :D

**A/N: Again thanks so much to Sagaobsessed for the great idea.... I wanted to add some comedy so Renee walks in on the little 'Wedding ceremony' :D Hope You Liked It..... New chapter coming soon :D 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

**3 Years Later**

It's the night before the first day of fourth grade. Alice, Bella, and I all have the same teacher. This was going to be a great year. All three of us have never had the same teacher, it was always Bella and I, Alice and Bella, or Alice and I together. Rosalie had our teacher Mr. Campbell and she said he was really nice. A voice interrupted my day dream, well technically night dream because it was nine o'clock at night.

"Edward lights out."

"Okay mom!" I smiled and went to sleep.

Its morning, the first day of 4th grade for Alice and I. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie already left to school at 7:30 because they're in 5th grade at the middle school. I got dressed and when I was walking past Alice's room to go to the bathroom I heard her and mom talking about what she should wear. As I was brushing my teeth I thought, 'Why do girls freak out about what to wear? Hmmm I wonder what Bella will wear. She'd probably look good in anything though. I walked to the kitchen and my dad was at the table.

"Hey Dad." I said as I looked around for something to eat for breakfast.

"Good morning Edward. Ready for your first day?" he asked looking over the newspaper.

"Yeah I guess." I settled for cereal and got a bowl, spoon, and some milk, Dad kept talking as I poured my cereal and milk.

"Too bad your sister isn't." He smiled and Alice and Mom walked in.

"I'm ready!" Alice said in her sing-song voice, she was wearing black leggings and a bright pink shirt ,that I think was Rosalie's because it was more like a dress on her, and Ugg boots. She actually looked pretty.

"You're very bright this morning Alice." Said Dad, He motioned his hand to her bright colored shirt.

"Thanks Daddy." She Smiled. I don't get why she still calls dad, daddy, maybe it was just what girls do because Rosalie does it too. Girls are weird. Alice sat down and had cereal too.

Dad had to leave to work at the hospital. He was a surgeon, a good one at that.

I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink, I went to my room to get my bag and make sure I had everything I needed. I also checked my hair. A lot of people comment on my hair, they say it is a bizarre shade of brown and that it looks good the way I usually had it, messy and all over the place. I messed it up a little more and then I grabbed my bag and went to the front door.

"C'mon Alice we're gonna miss the bus" I said as I put my sweatshirt on.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Bye Mommy."

"Bye Mom." Right when we walked out the door the bus pulled up. "I told you Alice." I smiled

"Oh shut up Edward." She hit my arm playfully and we got on the bus.

BPOV

My mom was fighting with me over what I should wear. I wanted to wear jeans and a t-shirt but nooo my mom says 'Bella you can dress nicer for your first day.' Ugh! I am wearing jeans and I don't care if she says no. I put a headband on and went to the living room where I left my bag and I see my mom standing there with a camera.

"Mom we don't need to take pictures. Please don't."

"Bella you're only gonna be in 4th grade once." She took a picture.

"Mommmm!" I whined

"Fine." She put the camera down, and then I saw the bus coming down the street through the window. "Have a good first day sweetie!" she yelled after me as I grabbed my bag and jacket and ran out of the house. The bus pulled up and when I was going up the steps I tripped. Typical Bella moment, I blushed and walked to the back of the bus to sit with Angela and Jessica. This was gonna be a LONG first day.

**A/N: Ok so im gonna continue this story in fourth grade and there's gonna be more to the story i promise..... not just fourth grade..... :D And I'd Like to thank my friends Emily and Kasey For all the support they've given me. It is such an honor to be here and recieve this award- Oops Wrong speech (LOL Kasey) :D **

**3 you guys**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**EPOV**

So far so good. My day has been good since this morning, except for my weirdo twin sister. She's been bouncing around and spending every minute with Bella. I think I said two words to Bella this morning.

We were going to lunch now so I caught up with Bella in the hall, "Hello Bella, how's your first day going?" I asked, good thing Alice went to the cafeteria before we did.

"Ummm… Well ok I guess." She answered sounding a little embarrassed, I knew her too well.

"What happened?" I had to smile.

"Well my mom didn't want me to wear jeans this morning and she said I could dress nicer for my first day, and then she took pictures, and I tripped when I got onto the bus."

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I put my arm over her shoulders.

"It's only the first day Bella."

"Yeah I know. Hopefully it gets better." We walked into the cafeteria and I took my arm off her. We spotted Alice in her bright outfit and went to sit with her.

"Hi Bella, Edward." She said my name like it meant nothing to her.

"Hi Alice I like your shirt." Said Bella,

"Oh thanks. So how's your first day going Edward? I haven't talked to you all day."

"Fine, thanks for asking." I sat down next to Bella and just ignored her and Alice talking. I wonder why I only had girl friends. I went to Mike's table to see what he was doing. I didn't really like Mike because he has a crush on Bella but he said if he can't get Bella as his girlfriend he'll settle for Alice. How can he talk about my best friend and sister like that!? I went over to his table because Eric and Tyler were there and they were ok friends.

"Hey Eric, hey Tyler, Mike." I sat down next to Eric.

"Hey Edward." They replied, "Tired of girl talk yet?" They teased.

"Actually, just a little."

"So, are you and Bella like…. Dating?" Said Mike.

"No why would you think that?" This is why I don't like Mike.

"Well I saw you walk in with your arm on her shoulders and I thought-" I cut him off, "Well you thought wrong Mike. Oh and how could you say 'If I can't get Bella as my girlfriend I'll settle for Alice'? She's my sister! And Bella's my best friend! Let me tell you, they are both to good for you anyway so don't get your hopes up." I got up and went back to my table. I kinda feel bad for Eric and Tylr for having to deal with Mike all day.

"Edward guess what!?" Alice squealed in delight and excitement.

"What Alice?"

"Bella gets to come to our house every day after school! Isn't that great!?"

"Really Bella!?"

"Yeah because my mom has to go to a class after school and I get to stay at your house until she comes to get me."

"That's awesome!" I hugged her and then we all got up and walked back to class together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**EPOV**

It was time to go home! Ugh, I just remembered Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett would be home already, great. I got all my stuff and walked to my bus. When I walked onto the bus I saw Alice sitting with one of her friends and Bella sitting alone, probably waiting for me. She was so sweet; I sat down next to her.

"Hello Bella." I smiled.

"Hi Edward, I'm so excited that I get to go to your house every day. It should be a lot of fun, well apart from homework and stuff." She giggled and smiled.

"Yeah I know. Hopefully Alice doesn't try to spend every moment with you. I mean I was your best friend first." I joked.

"And my husband if you remember kindergarten." She smiled.

"Oh of course, Mrs. Cullen." We both laughed and the bus left the school. For the rest of the bus ride we just talked about our day and if we liked Mr. Campbell and stuff like that. When we got to my house we got off the bus and went inside, my mom was home.  
"Mom! We're Home!" I called when I didn't see her in the living room.

"Oh Hi Edward, Alice, Bella!" she came out of Rosalie and Alice's room and hugged all three of us. "How was school?"

"It was great mommy! I made some new friends and got comments on my outfit." Alice giggled than smiled.

"How about you Bella?"

"It was ok, Thanks for asking Esme." She smiled.  
"Edward?"

"It was ok." I said.

"Good." She smiled, messed up my hair and went to the kitchen. I walked to my room and Bella followed me.

"Where's Alice? Is she gonna steal you again?" I teased when I heard her put her bag down on my bed.

"She's with Rose. Why do you want me to leave?" She looked confused and hurt.

"No. Of course not, just curious." I smiled and she hugged me.

"Did you know you're my best friend Edward?" She asked.

"Yes, and you're mine too." I smiled, "Now how about we start some homework!?" I pretended to be excited. I still didn't know why we got homework on the first day but whatever.

"Sure!" she took out her homework and sat on my bed, I did the same.

**30 Minutes Later**

We finished homework and I was lying on my back on my bed. I felt Bella move and lay down next to me, "Bella, do you like Mike?" I asked randomly.

"Mike Newton? Ummmm, as a friend, yes but that's all. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering." Good to know she doesn't like that horrible guy. A few minutes later my mom calls, "Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie! Dinner!" That's a mouthful I thought. Bella sat up and pulled me off the bed with her.

"C'mon Edward." She smiled and dragged me to the dining room. When we all sat down my mom started talking to Bella.

"Bella your mom had to do something and she said if you want to stay over tonight so you don't have to get picked up late tonight you can."

"Really? I can?" asked Bella.

"Yes. You can borrow clothes from Alice or Rosalie for tomorrow and you can stay with them I their room if you'd like."

"Oh thank you Esme." She looked at me and smiled. Alice and Rosalie shared a room because of their gigantic closet for all their clothes and shoes and all their other girl things. They also shared a room because they are the only girls. I don't think they'd want Bella in their room too. Well Alice does but Rosalie was still a little mad that she had to share a room with her little sister. So I suggested my room.

"Well mom you know Alice and Rose's room is already full Bella could stay in my room for the night, if she wants."

"Hmm, that's true; it's up to you Bella. If you're comfortable sleeping in Edward's room you can." I saw Emmett and Jasper laughing from the corner of my eye.

"Okay." Bella said and she smiled at me. Tonight's shower schedule was gonna be interesting.

**BPOV**

After we all had dinner we all started getting ready for showers. Edward's Family has 7 people in it so when it comes to showers no one wants to go first and no one wants to go last everyday so every night they make up how the order should go. Tonight it was alphabetical order. Alice was first then me, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, and then Rosalie. I thought that was kinda funny how showers go. At my house I go first almost every day and my dad was last. My mom always went second. When Alice got out of the shower Rosalie came and gave me a pair of pajamas and a towel. I don't think she likes me too much because when I first met her in kindergarten she wouldn't talk to me, just glare at me like I was evil or something. I took the pajamas and towel.

"Thanks Rose."

"No problem Bella." She turned and walked away. I went into the shower and I tried to hurry because I know there are 5 people waiting for the shower. I quickly wash myself and my hair.

"Oh strawberry shampoo!" I muttered to myself. Strawberry scent was my favorite. After I rinsed my hair I got out and dried myself quickly. I pulled on the pajamas and almost slipped on my way out the door but luckily the door was open and Carlisle caught me before I hit the floor.

"Be careful Bella." He smiled.

"I'm trying Carlisle." I giggled and walked to Alice and Rose's room, Esme was in there drying Alice's hair, maybe she could dry mine. I walked inside,

"Esme?"

"Yes Bella?" She said looking over at me.

"Ummmm, can you dry my hair after Alice's?"

"Of course Bella. You don't have to be afraid to ask, you're like family to us." She smiled and Alice spoke up.

"Yeah Bella I consider you my sister."

"Thanks, I think of you guys as my family too." I sat next to Alice and heard Carlisle get out of the shower. It's Edward's turn. Esme finished Alice's hair and started drying mine; Rosalie was staring at me the whole time.

"What's wrong with Rose, Esme?" I whispered to Esme as she was brushing my hair.

"She's upset that she's last to take a shower. She wanted to wash her hair early and get it dried so she could curl it or straighten it for tomorrow."

"Oh Ok." I said, Esme finished and I stood up, "Oh Esme I'm gonna sleep in Edward's room tonight. If that's ok."

"Of course sweetheart, Alice can Bella use one of your pillows sweetie?"

"Yes." Alice got up and went to her bed, she picked up one of the five pillows on her bed and threw it at me, "There you go Bella." She smiled and giggled.

"Thanks Alice." I Went to Edward's room and sat on his bed while I waited for him. Edward walked In drying his hair with a towel, he jumped when he saw me.

"Oh Bella it's just you." He took a deep breath and Emmett walked past the door.

"Hey Bella! Scare little Eddie?" He laughed and walked into the bathroom.

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward yelled, I giggled.

"So where am I sleeping tonight Edward?" I asked looking around his room.

"Hmmmm, well let's see. There are two of us and one bed. So I guess my bed." He smiled, his bed was kinda big."

"And you?" I joked.

"In my bed of course." He chuckled.

"Oh ok." I lied down and I heard Esme talking to Alice.

"Alice bedtime for you. Rosalie you get till ten ok?"

"Yes Mommy." I heard them both answer, then Esme came to Edward's door. "And for you two, bed please."

"Yes mom." Edward said. He was putting on a dry shirt. He came and lied down next to me.

"Okay Esme, and thank you for letting me stay over."

"Anytime sweetheart. Good night Edward, goodnight Bella." She kissed Edward's hair and my cheek.

"Night." We both said. She left the room and closed the door.

"Jasper, Emmett, you have till ten."

"Okay Mom." They both said. I giggled.

"What's so funny Bella?" Edward asked.

"Just your mom and how she treats everyone including me so lovingly."

"She loves you as much as the rest of us." He said.

"I know." I turned over and got closer to him, "Good night Edward." I kissed his cheek.

"Good night Bella." He yawned.

**A/N- Yay! I got the downloading manager thingie to work! So I Can update! Sorry It took so long, I'll add an extra chapter tonight! Luv ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock to see the time, 6:00 A.M. When I normally get up. I heard people moving around so I thought it must be Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Esme. I climbed over Edward being careful not to wake him up but I fell off the side of the bed.

"Whoops." I whispered as I crawled to the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey Bella!" said Emmett on his way to the bathroom.

"Shhh! People are still sleeping." I closed the door to Edward's room.

"Oh right. Sorry Eddie, sorry Ali, sorry Dad." He laughed "Jasper move over, I need the sink too!" he pushed Jasper over a bit while brushing his teeth.

"God Emmett, you could say 'hey Jasper could you move over a little?' but nooo just push me out of the way, oh hey Bella." He smiled, "You're up early."

"Actually Jazz, I'm not. I get up at this time normally."

"Oh. It's early right?"

"Yeah I guess." I walked over to Rose and Alice's room and poked my head in the doorway. I saw Alice still sleeping in her bed and Rosalie's empty. "Hmmm." I opened the door a little more and saw Rose brushing her hair in front of a mirror, she is really pretty. I didn't want her to notice me so I went back to Edward's room. When I lied down next to him he moved a little. "Sorry." I mumbled, when he didn't answer I knew I didn't wake him. I guess I'll go back to sleep.

**EPOV**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Stupid alarm clock, I turned off the alarm and rolled over, and groaned. Bella must've heard me because her eyes fluttered and she yawned.

"Good morning sunshine." I joked.

"Good morning Edward." She said as she stretched. I got up and went to my closet. "I'll give you some privacy." Bella said and she got up and left the room.

"Umm… ok?" I found a black shirt and a pair of jeans. I took off my shirt and threw it onto the bed as I was putting on the black one. Then I took my pants off and threw them onto the bed and right when they hit the bed my mom came in.

"Good Morning Edward!" she said.

"MOMMMM!" I yelled when I remembered I was in boxers.

She laughed, "Sorry." And then she left. I quickly put on my jeans, socks, and sneakers before I went to brush my teeth. As I passed Alice and Rose's room I heard Alice and Bella laughing but the door was closed and I didn't want to invade their privacy like my mom just did to me, so I just went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. My dad came out of his room and saw me in the bathroom.

"Good morning Edward," he messed up my already messed up hair and smiled. "Ready to shave yet?" he joked when he saw the mess Jasper and Emmett with the toothpaste.

"Dad I'm ten years old." I said with my toothbrush still in my mouth.

"Almost ten." He corrected. "You and Alice still have until June." He smiled.

"Whatever dad." He walked away and Bella and Alice came to the bathroom.

"Good morning Edward!" they both said.

"Hi." I answered trying to sound rude, waiting for Alice's daily phrase.

"Someone's grumpy today." She frowned. There's that phrase I get every morning. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed all the stuff required for cereal and sat down across from my dad.

"Mommy!!!!" I heard Alice yell.

"Yes Alice?" my mom replied sounding a little worried.

"Come here! It's important!"

"Uh oh." My mom said as she walked to the bathroom. When she came back Alice and Bella were following her.

"What was that about?" I asked as I put my bowl in the sink.

"Alice broke the toilet." Bella replied with a giggle.

"Nice going Alice." I smiled, "Oh and if we want to get on the bus we better get ready now!" I was looking out the window when I saw the bus coming down the street. I ran to my room, grabbed my jacket and bag along with Bella's stuff and ran to Alice's room to grab her stuff. I threw their stuff at them and ran to the door. "Bye mom, bye dad." I said out of breath. I ran out the door with Bella and Alice right behind me. Right when we got to the end of the driveway the bus door opened. I stepped onto the bus and said, "Another close one, called by Edward." I smiled and Alice smirked. I sat with Bella on the way to school.

"Did you have fun at our house? Or more like our zoo?" I asked.

"Yes, I always have fun when I'm with you and Alice." She smiled and continued, "And your house is not a zoo, just a place with a lot of people who love each other."

"Yes as you can see we love each other Sooo much." I said sarcastically.

"You do. I love your family. I wish I had a brother or sister. All I have is my mom and my dad but that's good enough for me."

"Yeah. Now try being a twin and having three older siblings."

"I wish I could try." She smiled. I just love Bella's unpredictable responses and reactions to things.

**A/N- hope you like the story. I have more to the story but I might not update very soon b/c of school and homework. I'll try to update soon. Enjoy, Luv ya! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**EPOV**

Thank god its lunch, I sat down next to Bella and across from Alice.

"Hello Edward." They both said sweetly, Too sweetly.

"What do you two know that I don't?" I asked suddenly suspicious.

"Well it's about Jessica." Bella could never keep a secret when it came to her and Alice knowing something about me that I didn't know.

"And?" I pressed.

"Well, she likes you, A lot." I thought I saw Bella pout but her expression changed quickly. "That's why she keeps flirting with you."

"Ugh. She is….. Ugh! I don't like her. She's so weird and mean." I frowned in disgust.

"Yeah I know." Alice continued off my remark. "I mean look at her outfit, Sooo last week."

"How can I be your twin!?" I asked puzzled.

"Well I'm a girl Edward so I have a right to like clothes! And you're my twin because….. You just are."

"Whatever Alice." Bella was laughing. I just ate my lunch and listened to Bella and Alice talk about girl-stuff, that's when I noticed Jessica staring at me from across the cafeteria. She was sitting with Angela, Lauren, and some other girls and they were all giggling. I wonder why, I looked away from Jessica before she noticed I was looking at her. Then I noticed Alice was pulling on my sleeve.

"Edward c'mon it's time to go."

"Oh sorry." I got up quickly and walked behind her and Bella to class.

**BPOV**

Stupid stupid Jessica! She's so mean! Edward probably likes her because she's pretty. Why can't I be pretty like her? Ugh! Well at least it's time to go home, I shoved my books into my bag, grabbed my jacket and walked to the bus. I sat down and waited for Edward and Alice to come. I thought I felt someone pull on my hair, but when I looked back I only saw Jessica talking to Lauren, I turned back around and I heard Jessica giggle. Was there something wrong with my hair? Edward and Alice got on the bus and Edward sat next to me.

"Edward, is there something wrong with my hair?"

"No why?" he was looking at my hair and smiled, "It is perfectly brown and wavy." He smiled and played with a piece of it.

"Oh ok." I smiled. "Hey do you remember when we met?" I asked him

"Yes. I always thought of you as 'the girl with the pretty eyes'." He smiled and I blushed. Stupid blush, so unnecessary.

"Wow. I just remember how you were staring at me like….. like I was an alien or something but then I remember all the good times we had. Like when I broke my arm and you signed my cast with a little heart." I smiled at the memory.

"Mmmhmmm. I hoped you wouldn't mind that."

" I didn't I thought it was sweet but when my dad saw it he started making fun of me. ' Bells got a boyfriend already?' it was so mean." I smiled

"I'm sure it was Bella." He messed up my hair and stood up. "After you?" I got up and walked in front of him. Alice followed me and when we got off the bus she gasped.

"What Alice?" I asked kind of scared.

"Bella… You have gum in your hair."

"UGHHH!!!! Stupid Jessica! I hate her!"

"Ummmm Bella maybe my mom can get it out." Edward suggested.

"Yeah I guess so." Alice already ran inside.

"MOMMMMYYYY!!!!"

"Hello Alice." Her mom came out of her office with a pencil behind her ear. Esme restores homes and other things almost like an architect.

"Mommy, Jessica put gum in Bella's hair. Can you get it out???"

"Ummmm, I can try." Esme walked over to me and Edward walked to his room. Esme found the gum and got peanut butter. She said the oil in it would make the gum come out so I let her do it. In a few minutes the gum was out.

"Thank you Esme."

"You're welcome Bella."She smiled. Hopefully that doesn't happen again.

**A/N- Hey guys sry this chapter is kinda short..... i know it's getting boring and i'm sorry.... i've run out of brilliant writing juice..... sry..... if you want you can leave a comment with an idea for me to help refill my brilliant writing juice :D**


	12. Authors note

**Authors Note**  
Hey guys, im sorry I haven't updated in a while…. I was on vacation in Florida from the 12th to the 20th and I was hanging in disney with my cousin's… I just got back to school yesterday so im bombarded with homework and projects and stuff so I'll try to update soon :D

Luv ya ;D


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Today is Halloween! We get to wear our costumes to school. For trick or treating Alice, Edward and I have coordinated costumes. Alice is going to be a Dalmatian, Edward a Fireman, and I was gonna be a Firewoman. My costume for school was a cheerleader. My mom went to high school here in Forks and she still had her old cheerleader uniform for me to wear. I put on the skirt, a long sleeve shirt, the uniform top, blue and gold socks and a pair of white tennis shoes. My mom put my hair in pony-tails and tied them with blue and gold ribbons. My mom gave me pom-poms and I walked out to the bus. When I sat down I saw Jessica and Angela. Angela was an angel and Jessica was a devil, I could tell they planned it.

"Hey Bella. Nice costume." Jessica said sarcastically.

"Ummmm thanks. You too." I replied looking away from her.

"I know." She is so snotty and mean! Sometimes I feel bad for Angela. I took my mind off of Jessica and thought about trick or treating tonight. It was gonna be fun!

**EPOV**

"Alice! Leave me alone!" I screamed at my sister.

"But Edward I'm trying to help!" she was messing with my costume, I was Batman. She just kept pulling at my hair and the cape, it was getting annoying. Alice was a peacock. She had big feathers of blue and green mixed together and put on a dress that matched the color of the feathers. My mom put blue-green eye shadow on Alice and she looked nice, it was a very unique and cool costume. Emmett was a 'Gangster', Jasper was Superman and Rosalie was Wonder Woman.

"Ugh God Alice." I pulled away from her and grabbed my backpack. "If you wanna catch the bus Miss Peacock you better hurry. Bye Mom, bye Dad."

"Bye Edward," my mom kissed my cheek, "have fun."

I was walking to the top of the driveway and I heard Alice running after me. "Edward! Wait!" I chuckled and stopped, Alice bumped into me and fell down. "Owww! Edward that hurt!" her eyes started tearing up and I helped her up.

"Alice it was an accident. Don't cry, I'm sorry." The tears ran down her cheeks, she sniffled.

"Humph." She crossed her arms and looked away from me.

"I said I was sorry Alice." The bus pulled up and Alice and I got on. Usually she sat with me but today she just sat by herself and she didn't talk to me or anyone else. Why are girls so emotional? "Alice, c'mon I didn't mean to hurt you." She looked at me and wiped her tears on the back of her hand.

"Fine. I forgive you." She came and sat next to me. I smiled.

When we got to school the hallways were filled with kids in costumes. Alice probably had the most original costume. Everyone was dressed like superheroes, cartoon characters, doctors, nurses, vets, firemen and animals. I was trying to find Bella when I realized Alice was gone; she was walking right next to me a minute ago. I looked around the classroom and saw Alice's feathers. I walked through a big group of kids when I came face to face with the devil, (No pun intended :D) Jessica. She was dressed as a devil.

"Hi Edward. I like your costume." She giggled.

"Oh. Thanks. Your costume's cool too." I smirked at her. She smiled and started to twirl a piece of her hair. "Ummmm, Jessica I'm looking for my sister so I can't really talk." I tried to walk around her but she moved with me like my shadow, blocking my way.

"You're with Alice all the time. She's your twin sister. Why don't you spend some time with me instead?" she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Hmmm. I'd rather be with my sister and best friend than you." I walked around her and went over to see Bella and Alice. They were talking quietly in the corner. "Good morning girls." I smiled.

"Hi Edward!" Bella said happily.

"Oh, you again." Alice said very rudely.

"No need to be mean Ms. Moody pants." I said.

"We're planning revenge on Jessica so shut up." Alice said to me.

"God Alice." I sat down at my desk. Our teacher Mr. Campbell went to the office to check something so it was just us kids in the classroom. Bella came and sat at her desk across from mine. Our desks were arranged into tables of four desks. I sat next to Alice and across from Bella. No one else wanted to sit with us so it was just us three.

"Sorry about Alice," Bella apologized, "she really wants to get Jessica back for putting gum in my hair." She smirked and turned to look at Jessica who was talking with Angela and Lauren.

"It's okay. I deal with her every day of my life." I chuckled and Bella smiled, Alice came and sat next to me.

"I heard that. You're being a jerk." She jokingly punched my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and looked at Bella's costume. She was a cheerleader. She was wearing a real cheerleader uniform and had her hair up in pony-tails tied with blue and gold ribbons, she had pom-poms too. She looked cute. I smiled and looked at Alice.

"You're the one telling people to shut up Alice." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well you're the on-." Mr. Campbell cut her off.

"Good morning children. Happy Halloween." He said in a French accent. He was dressed as a French chef. This was going to be an interesting Halloween.

**BPOV**

Edward, Alice and I were walking to lunch. Edward was dressed like Batman and Alice was a Peacock. They both looked really good. Alice and I had been planning revenge on Jessica all morning and I was kind of nervous because Alice expected me to make Jessica spill her lunch on herself. I thought it was kind of mean but she deserves it. I sat down with Edward and Alice as I watched for Jessica.

"What's wrong Bella? You're acting weird." Edward said as he looked at me, Alice took a bite of her sandwich and looked turned away from Edward. She was smart, she knew that if Edward saw her face he would know she is the cause of my acting weird.

"Nothing, I don't think I'm acting weird." I laughed nervously.

"You are now what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Ugh. Well I'm waiting for Jessica to walk by because Alice told me to make Jessica drop her lunch on herself." I admitted, Edward smiled.

"Allow me." He got up and walked past me, his cape brushing against my chair. I moved it before it got caught. Jessica walked by Edward and he moved over a fraction of an inch and bumped into her. Jessica dropped her tray and the food went all over her costume. "Oh my god."

"Oh I'm so sorry Jessica." Edward said in a false apology, I could see he was holding back a smile.

"Oh. No no it's ok Edward." She looked at him and blushed. She walked away quickly and I watched as Angela and Lauren got up and walked out of the cafeteria with her. I giggled and smiled at Alice.

"It worked!" Alice smiled.

"I know it did." Edward smiled and sat back down.

"Wow. She's embarrassed. She left the cafeteria." I giggled.

"Yeah. I guess that's the effect I have on girls." Edward joked.

"Of course." Alice and I said at the same time.

"Off to class please." A teacher said in a nasally voice as she walked by.

"Yes ma'am!" we all laughed and walked back to class.

**A/N- sorry i haven't updated in a while :D This is going to be the last chapter where they are in fourth grade. In the next chapter they will be in eighth grade and here's a little sneak peak ' "Bella.... I'm moving." Edward said sadly. " You're, you're moving? Where? When? why?" my heart broke just then and he told me right before i was gonna ask him out. "I'm sorry Bella but I have to and stay safe please." He kissed my cheek and walked away. "Edward.... No."' **

**oooohhhh very suspenseful ill update soon Promise!!!! :D**


	14. AN

**Hey guys…. I know you think that having Edward move is gonna ruin the story but it actually isn't….. I have something planned so just wait and see…. It will all come back together somehow in the end ;D Luv ya guys!**


	15. AN2

**A/N- Hey Guys…. I know I haven't updated and you guys are probably pissed at me and I'm really sorry…. I've been busy but I just finished writing chapter 13 and I'll publish it on maybe Friday…. Oh and FYI that sneak peek I gave you wasn't totally accurate…. I made some changes and there are some surprises in chapter 13 :D luv ya Update by Sunday the latest and if I dnt here is my email and aim so you can yell at me until I update :D **

**Email- Jubid at yahoo. com**

**Aim- Koolchickj10 **

**Oh If you send an email in the subject just put ur Screen Name please :D**


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**EPOV**

**4 years later**

It's the middle of April. Alice, Bella, and I are in 8th grade now, our last year in Middle school. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are in High school now. Since the beginning of 8th grade we've seen a lot of our friends start dating and get heartbroken. I've been thinking about asking Bella out but I think it'll be weird since we've been best friends since kindergarten.

"C'mon Edward we're gonna miss the bus!" Alice called waking me up from my daydream of Bella and I. I shook my head to clear it and followed Alice outside. When Alice and I sat down I started thinking about how much Alice, Bella, and I have changed over the years. I started with Alice, my twin sister. In kindergarten she was a little chatterbox who wasn't afraid to express herself. Well her personality hasn't changed but her physical appearance did. When Alice was little she grew her hair out but once we got to the middle school she cut it short and spiked it up in a way that looked good on her, but just her. That was only how Alice's hair changed, now Alice is still short and probably underweight for her age. Something different about Alice that you can notice a little more than her hair and her height and weight is that Alice actually has….. Breasts. I shouldn't think about my sister like that but I'm pointing out changes. Hers aren't as noticeable as some of the other girls in our grade. Those are the most noticeable changes about Alice. Ok, Bella's turn. Well Bella stopped wearing her hair up all the time and she started wearing it down or pulled back with a headband and she stopped wearing a lot of girly things like dresses and skirts. Now she just wears jeans, sneakers, t-shirts and sweatshirts. Bella's personality stayed the same too. She's still shy and blushes for everything. To me she gets prettier everyday and I think other guys think that too. Okay back to the breast topic, Bella's are bigger than Alice's but still aren't as noticeable a s some other girls. I don't sit there staring at my sister and best friends breasts it's just something you notice over time. I'm not some kind of pervert. Ok my turn. I don't think I really changed much. I got taller and that's about it. I've always kept my hair the same and my style. My personality is the same too.

"Edward? Anyone home?" I realized Alice was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry." Stupid daydream things.

"Why the hell are you acting like this? You're really out of it today." She got off the bus and I followed.

"I don't know. I've just been thinking about how we've changed over the years. You, Bella, and I."

"Ohh, You're daydreaming about Bella." She teased.

"Maybeee," I laughed, playing along as we walked inside, "well I'll see you third period." She hugged me and walked to her locker. I went to my locker, put my backpack away and got my books. I walked to homeroom and sat down. I looked around the room for Bella but she wasn't there. I let my mind wander for a little when suddenly I was snapped out of it by a smack to the face.

"You pervert!" Lauren screamed at me. My mouth was hanging open in surprise. I leaned over to ask Tyler what I did.

"Hey Tyler, what the hell did I do to her?"

"You were staring right at her chest."

"Damn," I mumbled, "I wasn't looking at her. I've just been daydreaming. I guess I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and my dreams are catching up to me."

"Maybe. Try to stay awake." He joked.

"I'll try." I smiled. Today was going to be a LONG day.

**BPOV**

I walked into homeroom to see Lauren slap Edward. What did he do? I sat down next to him and asked quietly, "Are you Okay?"

"Oh, hello Bella," He smiled, "And yes I am. I'm just a little out of it today. I'm not feeling my best, I think I'm catching a cold or something."

"Oh. Hopefully it'll go away." I smiled and the bell rang, "Well I'll see you later." I smiled at him and walked to Spanish. Alice is in my Spanish class and can speak and understand it 100 times better than me. To me I just see the words all jumbled up. We were taking a test today so I sat next to Alice and smiled at her quickly. When I got my test I tried to remember what Edward told me yesterday when he helped me study.

_"Okay Bella. Ready?" he smiled. I took a deep breath then answered._

_"Yes."_

_"Okay the test is on classroom objects. Correct?"_

_"Si." I smiled and giggled._

_"Okay let's start. Desk."_

_"Um. Teacher's desk; El escritorio, Student's desk; El pupitre?" He smiled_

_"Si. Okay, pencil sharpener."_

_"Ok. I know this. La sacapuntas?" He smiled and slowly shook his head._

_"El sacapuntas Bella." He chuckled._

I remembered I was in the middle of the test and had scribbled Edward's name on the paper with a heart around it. "Damn." I quickly erased it and finished up my test. I shouldn't daydream about Edward so much, but I kinda like him more than a best friend but yet I think it would be weird if we went on a date. Maybe I'll ask him sometime. Hopefully it doesn't ruin our friendship.

**EPOV**

Lunch time. Yay. Lunch is the one time I get to spend with both my sister and Bella. I saw Bella and Alice at the table and I walked over to them. As I passed the other tables a bunch of girls including Jessica, Lauren and Angela said "Hi Edward." I guess Lauren wasn't too upset over what happened this morning. I just kept walking. I never thought of myself as a popular person but once we got to eighth grade girls started to get close to me and try to be my friends. They reminded me of a swarm of buzzing bees, so I tried my best to ignore them. I sat next to Bella at the table."Good afternoon ladies." I smiled, feeling a lot better than earlier today.

"Hi Edward." Bella replied, obviously happy to see me.

"Hi pervert," Alice said sarcastically, " I heard about what you did this morning." She giggled

"What did he do? I saw him get slapped but that's all." Bella asked sincerely curious.

"I was daydreaming and I didn't know it but apparently I was staring at Lauren's chest area." I smirked and Bella giggled.

"Edward!" she joked, "you pervert." I smiled and we spent the rest of the lunch period talking about funny things that had happened so far during the day.

_Dismissal_

I grabbed my bag from my locker when I saw Bella walk by and go to hers. I locked mine and went to wait for Bella. I leaned against the locker next to hers,

"Hey doll face." I joked. I picked that up from Jasper. Him and Rose were adopted from Texas, or that's what mom told us.

"Hello….. Uh Edward face." She giggled and I chuckled as she tried to come up with a good response.

"You wanna hang out?" I asked, I knew Alice wouldn't be home until later because she plays softball.

"Just you and me?" She asked, kind of surprised.

"Yeah. Just like old times. Ohhh but not a date." I said quickly as I realized what she ment.

"Oh ok. Sure." She smiled, "What should we do?" we started walking to the bus.

"Well… We could go to the park or the lake and then get ice cream." I smiled knowing that was Bella's favorite thing to do when we were little.

"Ok!" she said excitedly, "Let's go!" we got on the bus. When we got to my house we threw our stuff in my room and I grabbed my wallet.

"Mom! Bella and Me are going to the park! Ok?"

"Did you do your homework?" I chuckled.

"Yes Mom!"

"Ok have fun." Me and Bella walked to the park and Bella ran right to the swings. Her favorite.

"Come on Edward! It's fun!" I smiled and walked over to her.

"Nah. That's ok. I'll push you though." I stood behind her and began to push the swing. After an hour or so the sun started to go down so Bella and I left the park to go get ice cream. After I bought us ice cream we started to walk back home but we stopped at the lake because Bella wanted to see the sunset so we sat on a bench nearby.

"Thanks for everything Edward. I had a lot of fun." She smiled at me and I held her hand.

"What are best friends for?" I smiled and got a little closer to Bella. She hesitated but started moving closer to me. I moved a little closer and leaned in to kiss her. When our lips touched it was strange. It felt nice. I had never felt anything like it before. Bella moved her lips along with mine and then pulled away blushing. "I'm sorry. I… I just wanted to… I mean I… Umm… I was just tr-." I got cut off by Bella's lips back on mine.

"Shhh… This will be our little secret. Ok?" I nodded and smiled.

"So… Can we be… Boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked a little curious.

"Well… If that's what you want." She smiled, "But I get to be the girlfriend" She giggled.

"Deal. We should get going. Your mom's probably at my house now." She stood up.

"Right." She smiled and I held her hand as we walked back home. Today. Was. The. Best. Day. EVER!

**AN- Oh my gosh guys... I am SOOOOOOOO incredibly sorry I haven't updated... I got caught up with end of school work and projects and vacations and I just didn't get the chance... I promise I will update soon but I am still writing the rest of the story... I hope you liked this chapter and I am Mad at myself for not updating... Please don't hate me /3**

**P.S- I also got caught up playing this cool online game Second Life and if any of you are interested go onto make an account and then add me when you get on (Teens 13-18) My Screen name is Juby Mint :D**


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

"You're kidding right mom?" I asked my mom

"No Edward. I'm not kidding. Grandpa is very sick and Carlisle wants us to move closer to him incase…. Something bad happens."

"Mom this is so not fair! Bella and I just started dating. Oops!" I covered my mouth.

"You and Bella are dating!" Alice screamed.

"Uhhhhh…. No?" Dang. I blew it.

"You are! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Um because it was supposed to be a secret."

"Wait, Edward you're dating?" Mom said surprised, "I don't remember giving you permission to date. You're only 13 and that's still very young."

"Mom, you don't give me permission to date. I can date when I want and whoever the hell I want!" I yelled, "This is so unfair! I get a girlfriend and now we're moving out of the frikin' state! Ugh!"

"Edward you do not talk to me like that. Go to your room young man." My mom said seriously, Alice just watched from the side.

"Fine." I walked to my room and slammed the door, I jumped on my bed and started mumbling to myself, "Emmett and Jasper can date and they're 14. Rosalie can date and she's 14 too. Ugh!" my dad walked in.

"Edward can you start packing your stuff in these boxes? We need to start now because we'll be moving out in 2 weeks so get started." He threw some folded boxes at me, I caught them and sighed. When he walked out I pulled out my cell phone and texted Bella.

'_Hey Bella. How are you today?'_ I waited a few minutes until I got a response.

' _Hi Edward :D I'm great. I can't stop thinking about you though.' _I smiled.

'_Weird, I can't stop thinking about you too :-* I wish you were here with me. I miss you :D'_

'_It's only been a day since I've seen you.'_

'_I know. It seems like forever to me :D Oh and I have to tell you something.'_

'_Yes? :P'_

'_I kinda… Accidentally told Alice and my mom that we were dating D:'_

'_Edward! What did they say!'_

'_Calm down. My mom yelled at me cuz I apparently "don't have permission to date" and Alice just yelled at me cuz I didn't tell her.'_

'_Oh… Ok. You wanna go out today?'_

'_Idk if I can Bella. D: I think I'm grounded.'_

'_Oh. Maybe later if you're not grounded we can go see a movie :D'_

'_Of course. :D I'll see what I can do. :-* I GTG but I'll text you later. Love you lots *Kiss, kiss*'_

'_Ok. Don't get in more trouble. Love you' Ugh. Time to pack._

**BPOV**

I texted Edward goodbye and then started cleaning my room up until I got a text from Alice.

'_Bella! I have great news!'_

'_Ok. What is it Alice?'_

'_Well remember how we were talking about getting our periods?'_

'_OMG Alice did you?'_

'_Yes!'_

'_OMG congrats!'_

'_Thanks. My mom is giving me a little 'Womanhood' party but I'm only 13'_

'_Soon to be 14 =D'_

'_Mmhmm 2 months!'_

'_Yup'_

'_I GTG. Mom's taking us out to lunch BBL =D'_

'_K bi!' _I was so happy for Alice. Out of me, her and Rose she was the first to get it. When we were talking about it we decided to call it T.O.M; Time Of Month.

"Bella are you cleaning your room?" my mom called from the living room.

"Uhh…" I quickly put my phone down and started cleaning up when I heard her footsteps, "yes mom." She walked in and saw me cleaning.

"Ok good." She smiled and walked out.

Half an hour later I finished cleaning my room. What to do on a Saturday afternoon? I heard my phone buzz. It was a text, but from who? I checked my phone. It was Edward!

'_Hello :D'_

'_Hi Edward. R'nt you a restaurant?'_

'_Yes but I'm in the bathroom b/c I had to tell you something and my mom won't let me text the table'_

'_Ok what is it?'_

'_I'm not grounded so if you still wanted to go out I'm free ;D'_

'_Ok let me ask my mom'_

"Mom…" I walked to my parent's room, "can I go to the movies later?"

"With whom?" she had her back turned to me.

"Uhh Edward?"

"Oh ok. Have fun."

"Thank you." I walked back to my room. At least my mom doesn't think we're dating.

'_Ok Edward we can go'_

'_K what do you wanna see?'_

'_Hmmm… Oh I know. You'll laugh at me though if I tell you'_

'_Promise I won't'_

'_Fine. I wanna see the Toy Story double feature thing in 3D :C'_

'_:D Ok I'll ask my dad to drive us. We'll be there around 6 to get you. See you later'_

'_Bi' _I was kinda nervous about going to the movies with Edward. It was our first official date. I didn't know what to wear. I started digging through my closet until I found a skirt and a short sleeved blue top.

It was about 5:30 now and Edward was coming soon. I had butterflies. I kept looking out the window. What if he didn't show up? What if he didn't want to see that movie or still thinks I'm a kid because I wanted to see Toy Story? I tried to clear my mind when I heard a car horn. Oh no he's here!

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I grabbed my purse and ran out the door.

"Have fun." They both replied. I walked over to Carlisle's car and got in the back seat.

"Hi Carlisle, Hi Edward." I smiled.

"Hello Bella." They both answered but Carlisle continued, "So I heard you and Edward are dating." I blushed.

"Well… Yeah… But I haven't mentioned it to my parents because it was supposed to be a secret." I mumbled quietly.

"Oh," he chuckled, "I remember when I first started dating Esme. I didn't tell my parents so I used to sneak out to see her or say I was going out with friends… I better not catch you doing that Edward."

"You won't." He said with a sly smile, I giggled. We got to the movie theater and Carlisle handed Edward some money.

"Don't be cheap Edward," he joked, "don't make Bella buy everything. I'll be back around 8:45, 9:00 okay?"

"Yeah dad." Edward got out of the car and closed the door. I reached to open the door but it opened without me pushing it. Edward had opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I smiled and got out. Carlisle drove away, "Time for Toy Story." I giggled and Edward smiled and held my hand as we walked inside.

After we bought our tickets we got these weird looking 3D glasses. I put them on and giggled.

"Do I look good in these?" I joked as we walked towards our theater.

"Actually you do." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I feel like every time I'm with him I lose my breath and can't catch it again. But in a good way.

"Thanks." I giggled and Edward smiled. Wow. His teeth were PERFECT! Whoops… ADD moment. Edward took my hand and walked into the theater. We sat towards the middle of the theater. There were a lot of little kids there, it made me feel weird. Edward and I were the only teens there. Edward nudged me and then the movie started. I put on the glasses and got comfy.

**Intermission**

During intermission a lot of the parents stepped out with their kids to the bathroom so Edward pecked me on the lips a couple times during the little clips and trivia on the screen. The parents of the smaller kids cleared their throats and distracted their children every time Edward would move close to me. When the movie started again Edward kissed me quickly then chuckled when he saw me blushing.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Bella." He smiled and turned to the screen while putting the 3D glasses back on. I smiled and did the same.

The movie just ended and it's about 9:15 and Carlisle should be here.

"C'mon Bella." Edward stood up and held out his hand for me to hold, his other hand holding the 3D glasses.

"Okay." I stood up and took his hand. He stopped walking and looked at me weird, "Um, what's wrong?" I asked sort of scared.

"Bella… Umm… You have… Uh… Blood… On the back of your skirt." He looked at the ground and I blushed.

"Oh no!" I blushed even more, "This cannot be happening. Especially on our first date. This is so embarrassing." I covered my face until I felt something being tied around my waist. I moved my hands to see Edward tying his jacket over my skirt.

"C'mon. No one will see it. I think you should go to the bathroom and uh… try to clean yourself up…. I think… I don't know much about this." He looked at me then took my hand and started walking towards the bathroom, "Heh… I'll wait here." He let go of my hand and leaned against the wall.

"Okay." I mumbled, quite embarrassed. Ugh. It's great that Alice got her period today but even though I wanted mine too I didn't want it today of all days. My first date. Well… At least Edward didn't laugh at me. I went into a stall and took off the jacket. Thank god no blood got on it. I looked in my purse for the emergency pad my mom made me pack. Damn, it wasn't in there. Why me? The first time I EVER get my period and I don't have a pad. I tied the jacket around my waist again and walked out of the stall. Thank you lord. No one else was in the bathroom. I bought one of those 50 cent pads out of the machine in there and tried to quickly get it on in the stall. Once I figured I was ready to face Edward, I tied the jacket back around my waist and walked out.

"You okay Bella?" He asked honestly worried.

"Yeah. Just kind of embarrassed." I looked at my feet.

"Bella… You're my girlfriend now. It's ok. You don't need to be embarrassed because I saw what happened. I get that it happens to girls and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I made fun of you for something you can't control?" He smiled at me, "Now let's go. My dad is waiting and we are late" he took my hand in his and we walked out to the car waiting out front. "Oh keep the jacket too. Bring it to me on Monday. Okay?" He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled a little and got in the car.

"You guys are late." Carlisle said suspiciously.

"Uh… Yeah Dad. The movie ran a little late." Edward lied smoothly. "Sorry Dad." I silently thanked Edward for being such a great boyfriend tonight.

"Whatever you say." Carlisle chuckled as he drove me home. I quickly texted Alice the news about my period and she freaked and I laughed silently thinking of how I was going to tell my mom.

Carlisle pulled up at my house and I thanked him for the ride as I got out of the car and went inside. I said hello to my parents who were watching baseball and then went upstairs to my room. I just started getting my stuff ready to take a shower when my phone buzzed. I went through my purse until I found my phone. It was a text from Edward.

'_Hey Bella. Um you dropped a pad or tampon or something in the car, I'll bring it to you Monday. Ttyl.' _I blushed and went into the bathroom then called my mom to tell her the news.

**A/N-**** Sorry this took so long to get up... I've been busy this summer :D Like this weekend from the 19-22nd I was at Creation Entertainment's Twilight Convention in Parsippany, New Jersey. I met a lot of cool people there like the wolf pack :D So after I went there I was determined to post this chapter. Hopefully I'll have about 2 chapters posted by September 7th when I start school again. I hope you guys liked this chapter :D Big surprises coming up **


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**2 weeks later**

**EPOV**

Today is gonna be the worst day ever. Moving day. I haven't told Bella we were moving so I have to tell her today. I feel horrible. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and I have 10 minutes to say goodbye to our friends at school and then we're off to Alaska. Since my grandpa has this sickness called the 'Spanish Influenza'. The Spanish Influenza is some kind of flu and m dad says he's pretty close to dying. Ugh! Why does Grandpa have to live in the middle of nowhere? My dad and my Aunt Carmen, his sister, are making our families move up to Alaska so there won't be many kids. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and I and then my cousins Tanya and Irena are the only kids in our families. I really don't want to go. I'll miss Bella. A lot. She was my best friend as well as my girlfriend. I would miss her so much.

"C'mon kids! It's a long drive and you have 10 minutes. Edward, Alice go say your goodbyes. We'll be back in 10 minutes.

"Ok fine Dad. Thanks for ruining my life." Alice and I walked on into the school to say goodbye. I walked to my locker and waited for Bella.

"Hi Edward. Why are you so early?" she smiled and kissed me. We had just gone public last week. Too bad it has to end.

"Well… I have to tell you something." I am going to hate myself for this.

"Ok go ahead." She said sweetly as she put her books away.

"Well… I'm moving." I saw her smile fade.

"When?" she said sadly.

"Today. This is the last time you'll see me and the last time I'll be your boyfriend." I tried to hide my pain but it hurt to see her expression.

"B-but… Why didn't you tell me? You can't just leave. We haven't even been together a month." She was on the verge of tears.

"Bella… I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you earlier because I thought it would hurt you." She started crying. I didn't like seeing my Bella cry. I pulled her close and hugged her, allowing her tears to wet my shirt. "Bella… Please stop crying." I kissed her cheek and felt someone tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw no one other than my pixie of a sister, Alice.

"Edward we have 3 minutes and Dad is coming," she looked at Bella, "goodbye Bella." Alice blinked back tears as she hugged Bella.

"Don't… Go." Bella managed to say between her sobs. I hugged her one last time.

"I love you so much Bella." I let go of Bella and walked with my sister to the front of the school. What am I going to do? I just hurt Bella more than anyone ever could. I hate myself. My dad pulled up and Alice and I got in the car. I couldn't get the image of my angel crying out of my mind. "Goodbye life." I mumbled as my dad drove away from the school.

**BPOV**

"I love you so much Bella." I watched through blurry, teary eyes as Edward and Alice walked down the hall away from me. I felt sick. I wiped my eyes, grabbed my books and went into homeroom but instead of sitting down I asked to go to the nurse.

**10 minutes later**

I'm sitting in the nurse's office waiting for my dad to come get me. I can't stop crying but I'm trying my best to hide it.

"Bella?" I look up to see my dad walk in the door.

"Hi Dad." I sniffled and grabbed my stuff as I made my way over to him.

"You don't look so good. We should get you home. You can tell me what happened later." My dad put his arm over my shoulder and held me close. We drove home in silence other than my sniffles and sobs. When we got home my dad made me sit down and tell him what happened. "What happened back there Bells?" my dad asked slightly worried. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"I don't want to talk about it now Dad." I got up and went to my room.

"Bells…"

"Not now Dad." I closed my door, laid down on my bed and started crying again. After a while I fell asleep. I woke up to someone calling my name.

"Bella. Bella wake up sweetie." My mom. I rolled over and looked at her. My eyes hurt from crying so much. "Tell me what happened this morning. I want to try and help you."

"Well… This morning, Edward told me he's moving." I felt as if the tears were coming back but they didn't. I guess I had cried myself out.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Bella." She hugged me and stroked my hair.

"And… He moved… Today… I won't ever see him again mom. And you know how we just started dating and stuff last week. It's just not fair."

"Oh Bella. I'm sure he'll miss you as much as you'll miss him. You'll get over it sweetie. You're a strong girl." Oh I hated those words. I'm nothing without Edward.

"Thanks Mom." I said in a sad voice.

"Anytime Bella. If you want to talk about anything else, just ask me." She kissed my cheek and left. I don't know what I'm going to do without him.

**A/N-**** So yeah this is one of the shorty chapters :D Chapter 16 is in the proccess of being written and will probably be finished by Monday. I hope to have it posted by Wednesday :D I like this chapter because it's like the boiling point of the story the Climax! There is MUCH more to come from this story and just because Edward is gone doesn't mean the world is going to end. And sorry for you Jacob fans out there because he isn't in this story at all :) This is just Edward and Bella's love story (as you can tell I am an Edward fan :D) I might write another story with Jacob in it but it'll be more comedic than anything b/c that's the one and only thing I like about jacob. His awesome sense of humor :D So if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, even recepies(Jk) leave me a review or shoot me an email (Jubid at Yahoo ) ****or an IM on Skype (Jubilee510) or AIM (Koolchickj10) :D Love you all *smooches*~ Jubi**


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

**3 Weeks Later**

It's almost the end of the school year and I haven't heard from Edward. I try calling, texting, and even e-mails but he never answers. I try with Alice too but it's always the same. I've been sitting alone at lunch and on the bus and my friends such as Jessica (we started to get along. Surprise, surprise), Mike, Eric, Angela, and Tyler have been worried about me. They try to make me forget about Edward and Alice but nothing works. I feel like I'm a zombie. Like I'm half dead and just dragging myself through the days. I think it was 7th period study hall when Mike tapped my shoulder waking me up from my daydreams.

"Hey Bella." He sat at the desk next to me, "You wanna go see a movie with me?"

"Huh? Oh, sure Mike… When? And won't Jessica mind?"

"Jessica? She likes me? Huh…. Well I don't think she'll mind." He smiled, "So how about tonight?" He sounded excited.

"That would be great Mike. Thanks. It's a date. Well… Um…" He chuckled.

"I get it Bella. I'll see you tonight then." He smiled and went back to his desk. Wow. I have a date tonight. Sorta.

**EPOV**

"Edward! C'mon!" called my sister and my cousin Tanya. We were in Alaska playing in the snow. Well Alice and Tanya were. I was just sitting on a snow mound wallowing in my own guilt. Bella had been calling and e-mailing and texting me but I didn't want to remind her of me leaving so Alice and I never answered. She deserved a better boyfriend than me. I hope she got over me and got a new boyfriend like Mike or Tyler, but the thought of her kissing one of them makes me mad…. Ugh! I'm a horrible person.

"Edward! Let's go!" Tanya said as she grabbed my arm and tried pulling me up.

"Alice said we should have a snowball fight!" She smiled. Tanya was 4 years younger than Alice and I. She turns 10 in a couple months. Alice and I are turning 14 on Friday.

"It's June. There shouldn't even be snow on the ground." I replied in a monotone.

"You're no fun anymore Eddie." Tanya said as she let go of my arm and pouted.

"Yeah Edward." Alice replied. I sat down with my back up against a tree.

"It's all your stupid girlfriends fault." Tanya said as she pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Alice mumbled something to Tanya as I stood up and glared at Tanya.

"Shut up Tanya! You know nothing about Bella or what it's like to lose someone like her!" She looked up at me and she looked slightly frightened. I towered over her. She must be about 4'9 and I'm about 5'9. No wonder she looked scared. "I'm…. S-sorry Tanya. I didn't mean to…" I mumbled as she started to cry, "Tanya… Don't cry." I tried to comfort her but she moved away from me. Alice took her inside and a few minutes later I heard my aunt Carmen call my name. "Damn." I mumbled as I walked inside. I tried my best to not look guilty when I saw my uncle El sitting with Tanya on his lap… She was still crying.

"Edward…." My aunt Carmen started.

"I didn't mean to make her cry. She said my girlfr- well… Ex- girlfriend was stupid just because I didn't want to play with her." She turned to look at Tanya.

"Is this true Tanya?" Tanya looked at me with an evil smile. This can't be good.

"No it's not mommy. Eddie's lying." She put on the crying act again. I should've known…. Tanya gets away with EVERYTHING and I bet Aunt Carmen will believe her.

"Edward, why did you lie?"

"I-I didn't!"

"Just go to your room until your parents get home."

"Fine." Stupid Tanya, stupid Alaska, stupid 2 family house! I went to Alice and I's room and took off my coat, gloves, scarf and shoes. Life in Alaska sucks. Good thing we're homeschooled or else this would have been torture. I laid down on my bed and just turned my brain off for a while. I fell asleep and was woken up by my mom.

"Edward?" I heard my mom say as she entered the room.

"What?" I said as I pulled a pillow over my face. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"Why did you lie to Aunt Carmen?" She said quietly. She wasn't one to freak out about little things.

"I didn't mom." I moved the pillow. "Tanya gets away with everything. She called Bella stupid and then said I was lying and, and Aunt Carmen believed her."

"I believe you Edward. I know you wouldn't lie. You're a good boy, so just say sorry to Tanya please. For me?" She looked at me and her eyes were begging me to say those two little words.

"Fine."

"Thank you." She kissed my cheek and left the room. I picked a book up off my desk and started to read.

About an hour later Alice and Tanya skipped into the room.

"What do you two want?" I said, not looking up from my book.

"We're giving each other make-over's Edward." Alice said happily.

"Can't you guys do that in Rose's and Irena's room? Or the bathroom?"

"Actually we are going to do it in our room!" Alice clapped her hands together in delight.

"What do you mean by "Our room"?" I asked puzzled, looking up from my book.

"Mommy and Daddy didn't tell you?" Alice asked. When I shook my head no she explained, "I'm moving in with Tanya!" she squealed and I gasped.

"I get my own room!" she nodded, "Hell yes!" I started jumping on my bed.

"Well… I'm leaving this room tonight so you have to help me move my stuff so Daddy and Uncle El can move my bed and dresser." She handed Tanya the make-up stuff and she silently walked out of the room. "Ok! Let's get started bro!" She smiled.

"Ok. What do I do?" I asked her as she closed the door.

"You get to move all my clothes from the drawers into this bin," she kicked a bin towards me. I opened the first drawer, "Except that drawer!" she shrieked.

"Wh-?" I looked in the drawer and saw why. "Oh."

"Yeah genius." She was blushing.

"Alice," I chuckled, "You don't have to be embarrassed. It's not like I haven't seen you get dressed before or seen you in a bikini. Plus I was there when you and mom went shopping for them…. Remember?" I held up a bra from the drawer.

"Yeah…. But…. Just put it in the bin and keep going." She was still embarrassed; I smiled and decided to play with her a little. Maybe I could get her to laugh.

"Turn around Alice."

"But why Edwar-?"

"Just do it." She turned around. I went into another drawer and took out two pairs of her socks, then I took off my shirt and put the bra on. I stuffed the socks into each side and put my shirt back on. I looked like an idiot but…. If this is what it takes to make my sister happy, I'll do it. "Ok you can look now." I smiled when I saw the look on her face.

"I'm Rosalie and I'm 15 and better than everyone on the face of the earth except Irena because we are both hot and have big boobs." I mimicked Rose and Alice burst out laughing.

"That is so Rose, Edward!" she giggled, "But can I have my bra back?" she smiled.

"Yeah. I don't get how you can wear these. They are so uncomfortable!" I took off the bra and put my shirt back on and threw the socks in the bin. Alice giggled as I handed the bra back.

"Well… You're a guy and these were made for girls and you don't have anything to fill it with… And same question for you. How can you wear boxers? Now THOSE are uncomfortable!" we both laughed and finished moving Alice's stuff. Too bad Bella wasn't here. I miss her.

**BPOV**

Today is Monday. I don't have school tomorrow because of some teacher's conference so tonight was perfect for the "date". Nice planning Mike.

"Dad!" I called when I got home from school, trying to find him.

"Hey Bells." He said as he walked down the stairs, "How was school?"

"Fine I guess. I uh, have a date tonight…. Can I go?" it was silent for a moment before my dad answered.

"A-a date? Your first date… Wow. My little girl is growing up. But who is this date with?"

"It's uh… Not my first date Dad and it's with Mike Newton."

"N-not your first date? Yeah it is! You never dated before and that Newton kid seems nice. He comes from a nice family." He chuckled thinking I was joking.

"Uh E-edward… Was my boyfriend… Uh before he um… Left." I felt the tears coming on, "He took me on a few dates. Mom knew but she didn't say anything to you." The tears streamed down my cheeks.

"B-Bella? Why are you crying?" He hugged me close and stroked my hair.

"I r-really miss him dad." I continued to cry, the tears being soaked up by my dad's police uniform.

"I know how you feel Bells. I know it hurts." He tried to comfort me, "But you have to get over him. Maybe you'll like Mike."

"No! No one can replace Edward! He was my best friend!" I pulled away and ran to my room. When my mom came home I pretty much calmed down.

"You're going on that date Bella!" my mom argued with me.

"No, I'm not mom!" I told her.

"You need to forget Edward, Bella."

"I can't…. I LOVED him mom. No one can replace him. He was also my best friend." I folded my arms.

"Well you're still going. Get dressed. He'll be here soon. You need to be around people. You're acting like a zombie and it isn't right." She walked out of my room without another word.

"Fine!" I got up and slammed my door. I put on a nice tee-shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers. I brushed my hair, grabbed my purse and stomped down the stairs when I heard the car horn. I put a weak smile on my face as I got in the car.

"Hey Bella. Mom you remember Bella?" Mike said when I got in.

"Of course. Nice to see you again Bella." She smiled in the mirror as she started driving.

"You too." I said quietly. She started asking questions about school and my family.

"So, you excited for high school?" she asked me sweetly.

"Um… I guess. But I don't think I'll be going to Forks High." I looked at the floor and felt Mike's eyes on me.

"Why?" he and his mom asked in unison.

"Well, my parents have been fighting a lot lately. So they might split up, and my mom said she's taking me with her wherever she goes if they do get divorced." I looked at the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. This must be very hard for you."

"Nah… It's ok. I guess if they split up it's for the best." I smiled a little.

"Yeah. It's nice that you look at the bright side of things Bella." She smiled. "Well you guys have fun and enjoy the movie." I realized we were in front of the Port Angeles Cinema.

"Thanks." Mike and I said as we got out of the car. We walked inside and bought our tickets. This date is nothing like the one I went on with Edward. I sighed quietly but Mike heard.

"What's wrong Bella?" he was probably worried that I wasn't enjoying my date.

"Nothing's wrong." I smiled.

"Ok. Just making sure." He smiled at me as we waited outside the theater. We were ten minutes early. That's when IT happened. Jessica walked by with Angela and Lauren at her side. I could tell she knew Mike had asked me out on a date and that is the reason she was here. She was jealous of me.

"Oh hey Jessi-." She purposely bumped into Lauren who was holding an uncapped bottle of water in her hand. Lauren tripped and the water splashed all over me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Bella! I tripped, I didn't mean to!" Lauren apologized sincerely.

"Yeah Bella, we're REALLY sorry." Jessica said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Oh my. Bella I'm sorry." Mike apologized.

"It's not your fault Mike." I had water splashed all over. From my face to my pants. Great, "I'm going to go. You enjoy the movie… Jessica wanted to go with you anyway." I got my cell phone from my pocket and dialed my mom's number as I walked to the door.

"Bella! Don't go!" Mike called after me.

**45 minutes later**

"Bella!" my mom was calling as she walked to the theater. I was sitting against the wall outside of the movie theater curled up in a ball trying to keep warm. "Bella, what happened?"

"Nothing." I got up and walked to the car, my mom followed close behind. "This is what I get for going on a date mom."

"Bella, I didn't know this was going to happen." She started the car and started driving back home.

"Well, I'm NEVER going on another date again. Unless it's with Edward." I muttered the last part.

"Bella… He's not coming back." She said quietly.

"Whatever."

**At the Swan home**

**CPOV**

Once they got home Bella went straight to her room and slammed the door.

"Renee, what happened?" I asked as I saw my wife walk in.

"One of Bella's friends tripped and accidentally spilt water on her." She said casually as if nothing had happened.

"I told you not to let her go on that date Renee." Oh great, another fight in the making. Way to go Charlie.

"She needs to get over Edward. She is being anti-social and it worries me and it isn't healthy!" She yelled at me.

"I know she needs to get over him but maybe she just needs time Renee…" I said quietly.

"Don't tell me what my daughter needs!"

"She's my daughter too Renee!" I had passed the point of no return, "I sure as Hell know what my daughter needs! All you're doing is pushing her and pushing her and you've just pushed her a little too far this time!" Renee screamed at me when I said this.

"You know what Charlie! We are done! Bella is coming with me! I can't take it, I've been stuck in Forks way too long and I'm not going to be stuck here for the rest of my life!" With that being said Renee started packing her stuff and made Bella pack too. When she came back downstairs Bella was following her. Renee didn't look a bit sad but more jubilant than ever. Bella was crying and her eyes looked big and red. "Goodbye Charlie!" Renee almost laughed in my face, "You have 5 minutes to say goodbye Bella." Bella came over to me and hugged me. Through her sobs she had managed to say, " I don't wanna leave daddy."

"I don't want you to leave either Bells, but your mother knows what's best for you." Tears trickled down my cheeks. "I'll make sure you can come visit anytime you want sweetheart."

"Ok daddy…. I love you." She sniffled and then Renee called for her.

"I love you too Bells." I stared after her as she walked out the door with her suitcases and backpack. That's it I guess. My daughter and wife…. Gone…

**BPOV**

My mom and dad fought again but this time it was the real thing. My mom came to my room and told me to pack all of my things because we were staying at a hotel until school was over on Friday. After Friday she said we were catching a 1-way plane to Phoenix, Arizona…. Her dream town. I packed like I was told and said goodbye to my dad. This sucks. First I lose Edward and Alice and now my dad. Why me? I feel like I shouldn't even exist because everyone I get close to disappears. Bye Daddy.

**A/N: Hey guys! :D So sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up... I felt like it just wasn't... Perfected! :) So I took a while longer in order to perfect it just for y'all :D I'm working on chapter 17 as you read this but it might be awhile until it's up... I'm bombarded with Schoolwork,soccer,projects,Church so on and so forth :D Maybe there'll be a nice little twist for you in chapter 17... You gotta keep reading the story to find out! Oh and if you are one of the people that think the story is almost over... YOU ARE WRONG! This is just the BEGINNING! :D Well again sorry guys... Don't hate me! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter... One that keeps you on your toes waiting for the next chapter eh? I thought so... anyway I feel like I give the same speech everytime I finish a chapter... So to keep you from being bored I'll end this right about now! BYEZ! I LUV Y'ALL! :-* ~Jubi~**


	20. READ THIS BEFORE CHAPTER 17! : PreChap

**A/N****- Hey hey hey guys! I'm about to post chapter 17 but before I do I just want you to read this first. Chapter 17 is the last chapter taking place in 8th grade (P.S. I'm in 8th grade xD! Don't throw cabbage please!) and I'm not going to bore you with them going into highschool as freshmen so stay on your toes! This chapter also includes 1 or 2 things you might not have expected but that's the fun of reading my story right? :D Anyway I had MAJOR writers block for this chapter but tonight my brain hatched the awesomest idear and I sat at my computer from 5:30 to 7:30 typing it up for you guys... yes I love you all that much :D I really hope you like this chapter and please oh please do not throw cabbages until you finishe reading... I know you guys might not enjoy this chapter but there is more to come and no reason to hate me... Unless you are a hater who hates everyone (Which I doubt cuz you all seem like a great bunch'a people) so please hold your cabbage throwing until you finish the chapter up :D I luv you all and maybe chapter 18 will come into my mind later on tonight so I can have it posted by tomorrow for my lovely little fans such as you. Thank you for your ongoing support throughout my story so far and I'm absolutely positively sure there is WAY more to come before this story is over! :-***

** ~Jubi~**


	21. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

It's been two days since we left home. School is over in two days. I'll see my dad again at graduation but that'll be it. My mom says on Friday night after graduation we are getting on the plane to Arizona. I've stopped trying to get in touch with Edward and Alice. Friday is also their birthday so I'll try and call but I doubt I'll get through. It's worth a try though.

**EPOV**

It's Wednesday, June 18th, 2 days before Alice and I's 14th birthday. Our mom and Aunt Carmen are planning a small party for us Friday night. Life in Alaska hasn't gotten much better but at least I have my own room now. I'm the only kid who does. Thank god there is an odd number of us. Jasper and Emmett share a room because they are the oldest guys, Rose and Irena because they are the oldest girls, Alice and Tanya because they are the only other girls and then me. The loner. I don't really leave my room anymore. I leave to go to 'Class' taught by my mom or Aunt Carmen with my cousins and siblings, to eat, to use the bathroom, and to go outside. Other than that I'm too miserable to go anywhere. I feel like a piece of me is missing and that I'm not complete without it. Without my best friend around I have nothing to look forward to each day or someone to talk to. Alice is the only one who really understands why I'm so miserable. Well….. Hopefully she got over me. I won't get over her ever though.

I peeked over the top of my book as I heard someone enter my room. It was Alice.

"Oh… Hi Alice." I put my book down and sat up. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hey bro. What's up?" She smiled at me.

"Same as always." I looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I miss Bella."

"Me too." She looked at the floor. "but anyway. You wanna accompany me to the mall?" She seemed like she really wanted me to go with her.

"With who? Is Tanya going too?" I internally frowned at the thought of Tanya going too.

"Nope. Just you and me bro. It'll be like…. A twins night out," She smiled, "Like a pre-birthday celebration."

"Oh. Ok cool. Sure." I smiled at my twin sister.

"Great." She hugged me, "It's nice to know that my brother is still around." I smiled.

"When are we going?"

"Now. So get ready. It's kinda cold so wear a jacket!" She said as she walked out the door.

"Ok mom!" I chuckled as I called after her. I put on my sneakers then grabbed my jacket and scarf. I started walking out of my room but then ran back in to grab my wallet. You'll never know when Alice might 'Absolutely need something', as she puts it. I met Alice and my Uncle El in the living room.

"Ready to go guys?" our Uncle El asked Alice and I.

"Mhm." We both said at the same time, then laughed.

"You two are defiantly twins." He smiled at us as we got in the car and started driving towards the mall.

"100% Uncle El." I said as I smiled at Alice.

"Yup. Even though Edward isn't a girl and doesn't like shopping as much as me." She giggled. Even though Alice could be a pain, I still loved her. She was my closest sibling, and I was hers.

**20 minutes later**

"Ok guys. Call me when you're ready to go home and I'll come pick you up." Uncle El said to us as we pulled up to the mall entrance.

"I'll make sure Alice doesn't go overboard with the shopping." I got out of the car and closed the door, then opened up my sister's door.

"Thank you." Alice stepped out and linked her arm in mine. She waved goodbye to Uncle El as he drove off and then started walking towards the door. "So today I want to get your mind off Bella for awhile. Just so we can have some fun…. You know like old times." She smiled, "I like spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you too. Just…. Can we not talk about Bella? I don't like having to mope around all the time." I tried to smile but it didn't quite work.

"Anything you want bro." She smiled and we continued walking through the mall.

**Friday, June 20****th**

Alice slept with me in my room the previous night because we were talking about how we were turning 14 and what we would do on our birthday. We were awoken to the sound of our mom, dad, uncle, aunt, brothers, sister and cousins singing happy birthday to us.

"Thanks guys." I said as I sat up in bed, nudging Alice.

"Yeah…. Thanks a lot!" She giggled as she hugged me. "We're fourteen Edward!" She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Happy birthday babies." Our mom said as she kissed us both.

"Moooooommmmm we aren't babies anymore." I whined jokingly.

"Oh yes you are. And you will always be." She smiled at us. "Now get ready. We are going out to breakfast and then coming back home to have your party."

"Okay mom." We both said as Alice climbed out of my bed and started walking out the door. Today was gonna be an awfully long day.

**BPOV**

**After Graduation and at the airport**

"Bye Bells." My dad said as he hugged me and kissed my hair. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Daddy. I'll try to come visit often. I love you." I waved to him as I walked behind Mom onto the plane. Goodbye Forks. Goodbye friends. Goodbye old life. Hello Arizona. Hello High school. Hello new house. Yes. New house. My mom had purchased one behind my back. So we are moving in on Saturday afternoon. Fun. I had tried to call Alice and Edward but no answer. Just like normal. Well… I hope they're having a nice 14th birthday. Maybe I'll try calling again…. Maybe not.

**EPOV**

**Monday , June 23****rd****.**

Grandpa is going to die today. Dad and him think so. My whole family is standing next to his bed saying our final good-byes. We all took turns hugging him and saying things like we'll miss him and that we will always love him and remember him. I noticed that each time one of us went to hug him he would whisper, or that's what it looked like, into each person's ear and then pull them closer before they left the room. It was my turn…. I was the last one…. Dad and Aunt Carmen would come back after I was done.

"Bye grandpa." I tried to hold my tears back. I hugged him and he pulled me close and I felt a small pinch in my neck. Must be his shirt or something I thought.

"Goodbye….. Edward…." He said in between two deep breaths. "I want you to have this." He gave me a small charm of a crystal heart and a little box. I took the box and charm. "Those were your grandmother's. In the box is an engagement ring. I want you to save it for that special girl in your life. The charm is also for your girl. To resemble that your heart…. Truly is hers." He gave me a weak smile and I started to feel a little dizzy but I ignored it.

"Thank you grandpa." I whispered. "Goodbye." I walked out of the room and to mine. " Wow…. I'm really dizzy… What's going on?" I mumbled to myself. I started feeling really hot as if I was burning. This cannot be good. I ran to Alice's room to find her and Tanya on their beds unconscious. I then ran to my mom and dad's room to find them too unconscious. I checked Emmett and Jazz and they too were out cold. Same with Rose and Irena and Uncle El and Aunt Carmen. I went back to my grandpa's room, almost too dizzy to walk. He wasn't breathing. He was dead. And then I collapsed and the burning took over.

**A/N****- Uh... Hehehehe I told you to hold your cabbages until the end so... let the throwing begi- *gets pelted in the face by a cabbage* AH! I know you guys might hate me for ending the chapter like this so... If you do I wanna know :D Leave a review saying why you hate me or the ending of the chapter and end it with- *pelts Jubi with cabbages* BUT if you liked the end of chapter please leave me a review that says... "Um... Jubi? Why the hell are you so strange?" JK! just leave me a review saying why you liked it and maybe a suggestion or two and I'll send you a bunny in the mail! :D **

**() () **

**( ^ .^ )**

**( v v )* BUNNEH! I HEART YOU GUYZ EVEN THOUGH YOU MIGHT PELT ME WITH CABBA- *gets pelted with yet another cabbage* hehe... Talk to you guyz next chapter then... :)**


	22. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV ****(continuation of Chapter 17)**

_When I woke up the burning was gone except for in my throat. This was the worst feeling I had ever had. I wonder if my family is awake too. "Mom, Dad! Aunt Carmen! Uncle El! Tanya! Emmett! Rose! Jazz! Irena!" no answer…. "Alice!" She walked into the room._

_"Edward? You're awake! Thank god!" She hugged me tightly, too tightly. "Do you feel the burning too?"_

_"Mhm! What is it?"_

_"I don't know but…. When I woke up no one was home… Just you. I'm scared." She started to cry but no tears came out. Hmmm that's weird. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. _

_"It's ok Alice. They'll come back soon. Don't be scared. I'm still here." I wonder what's wrong with us and where everyone is. I'm starting to get scared too. "How about we check outside?" I felt her head nod against my chest and I held her hand as we walked to the front yard. In the second we stepped outside Alice stopped sobbing and we were both overcome with a feeling I cannot explain. We both sprinted towards the forest and chased after the mouth-watering scent that held our attention in its hands as a toddler with play-dough. I beat Alice to whatever it was and then I felt the burn start to go away as I sank my teeth into this unknown thing. I felt Alice beside me and when I turned around she had blood on her clothes… I looked down and saw the same blood stains on me… This isn't good. We aren't human anymore. We were…. Vampires._

**3 years later**

It's the week before the last week of summer for everyone who actually goes to school. Wow. Time flies. I can't believe it was three years ago that I moved to Alaska with my family. We have all been turned into vampires by my grandfather. He had this influenza but it was a mutated kind that allowed him to bite and turn people into vampires. We have all learned not to hunt humans but to hunt animals. It got easier as the time passed. Let me catch you up. Rose, Emmett, Irena and Jazz are now in 12th grade and are almost 18 years old. Alice and I are 16 going on 17 and Tanya is 13 going on 14. We've been living in Alaska for 3 years now. 3 whole years. 3 whole years without my precious Bella.

I was pulled out of my daydreams of Bella when my sister tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey bro." she said smiling. She had a secret. I could tell. Oh right. Since I'm a vampire now I can read minds, Alice can see the future… Sorta… and Jazz can manipulate emotions. So I knew she had a secret.

"What do you have to tell me Alice?" I said as I looked up at her from the kitchen table.

"Mom just told me the greatest news EVER!" she squealed in delight.

"What did she say?" I asked puzzled. Alice does a good job at hiding her secrets in her thoughts.

"WE'RE MOVING BACK TO FORKS!" She giggled and clapped her hands.

"Really!" I jumped out of my chair and hugged Alice. "This is great! I can see Bella again! And we can go to school!"

"I know! I'm so excited! Oh we need to get packing…" She giggled and ran out of the room at vampire speed. Time to get packing. I smiled to myself as I walked to my room.

**The next day**

"Mom!" I called and my mom was suddenly in the room.

"Yes sweetie?" My mom said as she brushed my hair away from my forehead.

"Stop it mom." I smiled and pulled her down to sit with me on my bed. "So mom we're moving back to Forks?"

"Yes we are." She smiled. "New house and everything. You can even visit Bella again." She held my hand and I cringed internally at the mention of Bella. What if she had moved on to a new guy? What if she didn't want me anymore? I sure did miss her. Hopefully she still does want me. Now I'm just being selfish. "So we are all starting to pack because we are leaving next Saturday. So hop to it." She stood up and kissed my forehead then walked out.

"Great… Packing time. Fun." I started opening boxes and bins and put books and other things away. "I'm coming back Bella." I mumbled to myself as I found the ring my grandfather gave me before he died. "And you are that special girl."

**BPOV**

"Bella! C'mon! We're going to be late!" my mom called from the front door. I grabbed my bags and walked downstairs. "We have to get going or you're going to miss your plane sweetie." It was the week before the last week of summer. I was going to live with my dad in Forks because my mom had found a new husband and wanted to go on the road with him. Phil was a minor league baseball player and my mom stayed home with me but I knew she wanted to be with Phil so I decided I'd go back to Forks…. Hopefully this was a good idea.

"Ok… I'm ready." We walked out to the car and drove to the airport. "I love you mom."

"You don't have to go Bella. You can come with us."

"No mom. I've made my decision. I'm living with dad for a while. And if you and Phil are having a great time I'll think about living there all the time." She frowned at me.

"I'll miss you so much. You call me every night and if you ever want to leave just call and I'll make sure you get out of there ASAP."

"Bye mom." I hugged her and smiled. "Bye Phil."

"Bye Bella." He hugged me and waved as I walked towards the gate. He was holding my mom in his arms and she was happy. I smiled. At least one of my parents is happy. Forks. Here I come.

**Several hours later**

I arrived in Forks to meet my Father waiting for me. I haven't seen him in about a year and now I'm living with him.

"Bella!" He hugged me as I walked towards him. "I've missed you sweetheart. How've you been?"

"Hey Dad." I smiled. "I'm great. How about you?"

"Better than ever now that I've got my little girl back." He smiled at me, and helped me with my bags. We got into the cruiser and drove to his house…. Our house…. Once we got there he started talking again. "I cleared a shelf off in the bathroom for you."

"Oh… Right. One bathroom." It had been about a year since I had stayed in the house. It brought back some memories I didn't want to remember. My dad helped me bring my stuff up to my room. It looked the same as the day I left with my mom. He left me to unpack and get settled in. I heard the sound of an engine. I peeked out the window to see my dad standing next to a truck. I walked outside to look.

"Hey Bells…. This is your welcome home present.. You like it?"

"This?" I motioned to the truck, he nodded. "No way Dad. It's perfect!" I smiled and got in the car. "Where'd you get it?"

"A friend of mine sold it to me. Nice eh?" He chuckled.

"Thanks Dad." I hugged him. "It was really thoughtful of you."

"It's the least I could do for my little girl." He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. We walked into the house and talked about what has been going on since I was gone. I sure missed my dad…. Edward too but… I don't think I'll see him ever again…. And plus… This is a brand new start in Forks. Hopefully my friends'll remember me. And maybe Jessica and Mike are dating. Junior year here we come.

**EPOV**

**Moving Day**

I stared at all the boxes in my room and then silently said goodbye to Alaska…. For good hopefully. My Aunt Carmen and her family were staying here in Alaska, so I won't have to deal with Tanya in the near future.

"Edward!" I heard my sister's sing-song voice call.

"Yes, Alice?" I turned to see her standing at the door.

"Do you need help moving the boxes? Jazz'll help." She smiled. Alice and Jasper had a strange liking for each other…. More than brother and sister. Well… Since they weren't related our parents said it wasn't wrong if they dated and if they really did love eachother it was ok with them. I think it's kind of weird but…. Love is weird isn't it? So Alice and Jasper are an item and so are Rose and Emmett. Once again I am the loner, but hopefully not for long. If Bella still wants me I'll have her back as soon as I walk into the school. "Edward?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh… Sorry. Um yeah I guess… If he wants to help." I smiled at her.

"Jazz." She called softly and Jasper appeared at her side instantly.

"Yes?" He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. She giggled.

"Help Edward please." She told him quietly as she pecked him on the lips. I still find this strange.

"Ok." He smiled and let go of her. "Ok c'mon Edward." He picked up 2 boxes and walked out the door. I did the same.

"Ok boys. Put them here." Said our mother pointing to the back of the car. We placed the boxes down and continued the same motion until all the boxes were packed into the car.

"Okay everyone! Say your goodbyes and we are on the road." My dad said.

"Bye Aunt Carmen, Uncle El, Tanya and Irena." We all said from the car. They all waved to us as we drove away.

"Forks here we come!" Alice and I said excitedly. I'm coming home Bella, I smiled at the thought of her, and this time I'll be a real boyfriend. I promise.

**A/N****- Ok peoples. Thanks for the sweet reviews! I know this chapter was sorta short but... I didn't wanna drag it on forever! How boring would that be! I'm going to start working on chapter 19 very very soon so keep on waiting. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter... Oh and the sibling dating thing... Don't hate me for that... I didn't know how else to get the right couples together... But they aren't related so I thought it would be ok... DON'T HATE PLEASE! D: Oh and since they are vampires (changed at 13) i just wanted to say that in this story they still grow until they are about their own age in Twilight... Emmett, Jasper and Rose in 12th grade, Edward and Alice in 11th... Sorry if you don't like my improvising... But that's how my story is gonna be and if you don't like the way I write... DON"T READ MY STORY! :D I'm just a 13 year old girl guys... Don't be too harsh! Luv Ya! :D**


	23. AN 3

**Hey guys! I just wanted to update you on how the stories coming along. So I HAVE started writing and typing up chapter 19 and it shall be up shortly. That is if I don't get writers block and or bombarded with school work. I just wanted to let you guys know that 19 is coming soon and you shouldn't hate me for not updating. Luv ya! ;D**

**~Jubi~**


End file.
